Nothing Lasts Forever
by captainstark
Summary: She wrote the final words of the letter then finally it was done. -One shot/Miley support-


**My first one shot that I upload, hope you guys like it :)**

Nothing Lasts Forever

I wrote the last words of my letter and folded it. Slipping it into the white envelope I had prepared, I glued it shut and wrote with my curvy writing, 'To everyone. From, not-so-Smiley'.

And with that, I ascended towards the bright bathroom and opened the small cupboard on the wall. I gazed at the bottles set there, they were all ready there, ready for me. I gulped nervously and thought to myself, 'This is my decision and I have agreed to it'. I took some pills out of each bottle and ate them quickly and rinsed it down with a glass of fresh crystal water. My mind was spinning, everything was moving, things started to get darker, until blackout and I couldn't feel a single thing anymore.

**A few days earlier at the household...**

'Hey Miley.' Her mom called out. Miley walked over carefully towards her, unsure and nervous of what the older woman had to say. 'Come have a seat. I want to have a talk with you.' It was unsual for her mom to call her to talk, especially now that Selena's her little miss perfect.

She stepped inside the kitchen and placed herself down on the wooden chair while watching her mom walk back and forth by her. 'Yeah mom?' she asked simply and she felt her hands getting wet from the sweat that was coming out from the tense condition.

'I've heard about you and Liam..about how you lost your...' her mother paused then added, '...virginity.'

'W-What?' the girl with azure orbs stammered out. She didn't hear closely, maybe...yeah that's it.

Leticia sighed intently and with a firm voice she said, 'I appreciate that you're growing independent by making your own decisions. I'm happy that I've raised you to being such a good daughter-'

The hazel haired brunette quickly interrupted her rudely, 'No mom! Who would've told you such a lie? You've raised me better and you know it. I'm a Christian, mom, and I would never, ever, do that.'

The blonde woman sighed once again and finally she closed her eyes, 'I thought that you grew up making the good choices, Miley. But it seems as you grow older, you slip through my fingers and forget that you're still living under my roof under my rules.'

'Mom!' Miley yelled, this time with tears brimming in her eyes. 'I told you, I would never do that! Who told you that? Was it Selena?'

Her mother looked away as if she was disgusted by the daughter beyond her. 'Yes but you know she wouldn't lie, Miley. She's a really kind and sweet woman.'

'For the love of God, mom! Can't you see through her? Am I the only one who could do that? She just seems perfect, mom, she's just another bitch in the inside.'

Tish stood up and slammed her hands on the table making it shake and the glass of milk on it spill. 'I do not want you using those harsh cuss words in my house, Miley! Those words are just cruel and hurtful, now I never want to see your face again here! I have raised my daughter better than this and she just changed like that. Miley, you even blamed that sweet girl for your mistakes.'

'Fine! Whatever!' Miley raised her voice loudly and it rung through the halls. 'You should've known better to believe me than her! I am your daughter and you know me better than that. I should know that but I was wrong to even believe that you even care for me.'

'Don't you dare say that! I have loved you, cared for you and did everything for you all these years. I can't believe you just threw everything I have taught you all these years!' the blonde yelled back, causing an argument, with her eyes glaring at the brunette.

'Except believe me!' Miley had enough of this and she stomped out of the dining room and ran into her room. She broke down crying on her soft bed. After all these years, her own mom didn't even believe her. Well life couldn't get any worse than this.

Miley's P.O.V.

The next morning, the sun was up in the sky shining brightly and the blue robins were chirping songs in the trees. Sounds like a good day? Not for me. I sat up and stretched my arms up. I slipped on my pink bunny slippers before stalking off into my clear bathroom where I stripped off my clothes and showered fast. Stepping out of the steamed bathroom, I picked out a simple outfit from my walk-in closet. It was a tee shirt and shorts. I grabbed my small sling bag and stuffed it with my phone, iPod and wallet then ascended out of the house.

Feeling the fresh air against my whole body was so refreshing and relaxing, until, of course, paparazzi started to ruin that perfect moment. They started swarming me with their questions, 'Did you really have sex with Liam?' 'When's the wedding, Miley?' 'How's Selena doing?' oh that last question made me explode, 'Go ask her "best" friends!' I yelled back at them and walked quickly towards the park, leaving all of the reporters behind with a questioning look. 'I wish the world would stop revolving for just one minute.' I muttered under my breath to no one in particular. A few steps was heard by me as it got louder and closer, it was probably a photographer looking for more gossip, 'Get away from me! Leave me alone!' I screamed at that person until I saw who it was.

'Oh...hey...Mi...' the brunette said awkwardly as she stand back, afraid of my reaction.

I shook my head, 'Oh sorry Dems. I thought it was paparazzi again.'

She nodded, understanding how I felt, 'It's okay. It's typical here. How are you feeling?'

Sighing, I looked up the clear blue sky as the clouds rolled by. 'Horrible.' Answering simply. 'Stupid rumors of me and Liam are spreading more.'

'That sex thing?' Demi asked to reassure herself. I nodded slowly, feeling the tears drop from my crystal blue eyes. 'Forget about it, Mi. Forget about all of them. You can make your own choices, just ignore them. They mean nothing.' She advised softly.

I wiped my tears with the hem of my long sleeved shirt. 'I just...' then trailed off. 'I just don't know what to do anymore, Demi. My life has been going down the drain since she walked into it.'

'Selena?' Demi asked, raising her eyebrow.

'Yeah.' I answered. 'She's been spreading false rumors about me to the press, my family and my friends. To make the situation even worse, they believe she's little miss perfect. They never listen to anything I say anymore. It just...hurts bad.' I explained breathlessly.

Demi bit her bottom lip before continuing, 'Just let her go, Miles. I know how she is, I've talked to her often.'. The gaze of my orbs averted from the park to Demi's mocha ones. But this time, my eyes widened in shock. My best friend...talking to my nemesis? Now, isn't she contaminated too? 'Don't worry, I can see through her phony act. It's so visible for everyone.' She giggled lightly.

I smiled to myself, glad that I wasn't the only one who could do that. 'Thanks, Demi.' I wrapped my arms around her tiny figure for a tight hug. I can always depend on her, no matter what. 'So what am I suppose to do now?'

'All I know, I remember you scheduling a concert with those three brothers.' She grinned cheekily. Reminding me of Nick, dang, this girl sure know how to make me blush red.

Standing up immediately, I slapped my forehead, 'Shoot, I forgot.' Demi smiled as she took my hand and we took off towards the parking lot where there lies her red convertible she just got for her birthday. She is one lucky girl. We both hopped in and she drove quickly to the concert arena then dropped me off there. I walked inside and rushed into my dressing room. Some of the crew applied make up and some picked out the outfit for me. Once I was done getting ready, I ran backstage and saw that the famous trio was already there. 'Hey guys.' I smiled. These three brothers were also the ones I could depend on.

They all turned to me with a dissapointed look. 'What?' they shook their heads then went on with their previous actions. 'Guys, what's wrong?'. The three turned to me with a disapproving look. 'You don't like my outfit?' I looked down to the way I dressed, it was normal.

'You just don't get it, huh, Miley?' Joe was the first one to break the awkwardness.

'Get what?' I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

'We are not going to perform with you after the bad things you said about us.' Kevin shook his head. I frowned again. What bad things? 'I can't believe you called us jerks and stuck ups.'

'What?' I yelled this time in shock. 'I never said any of that, swear!'

'Yeah, you can't lie to us, Miley.' Nick said icily. They're seriously scaring me. 'It's obvious, we heard all about it from her.'

'Her who?' I questioned, demanding an answer.

Nick's brown eyes piercing right through Miley's azure ones. 'Selena, who else? She's the most trustworthy person in the world. She told us about what you said and we are never going to forgive you for that.'

I gasped, 'You think I would say that about the three best guys in my life?'

'Uh, yeah. Pretty much we do think that way.' Joe talked back this time. 'And I think, you should leave now since you wouldn't be on stage with us.' Tears built up in Miley's eyes as she ran out of the dark place and into the main street. She quickly rushed back home. Looks like life could get worse for me, especially if she's still in it. I finally decided on it and I'm not going to turn back on that decision.

**Present time...**

Demi knocked on the door of the warm household. A blonde with tired eyes answered it, which was Miley's mom. 'Whoa, Tish what's wrong?' she asked while frowning. All of Miley's friends were used to call her parents by their first time since her parents were much more comfortable that way.

'Come on in, sweetie, and I'll explain all of it.' More tears rolled down the blonde's cheeks as Demi entered into the house and to the living room. The whole family was gathered there with grief evident in their expressions. 'Sit down.' Tish ordered as Demi did that. 'Miley well...we don't know how to say this...'

'She's gone! Dead okay!' Braison suddenly stood up with the most cries. He sniffed then finally broke down crying again as his sister, Brandi, tried to soothe him.

Demi's lips quivered at what she had just heard, 'W-What? No there's no way. I just met her this morning and she was...sure she was upset, but when I left her she was still smiling. I dropped her off at the arena.'

'Demi, come see for yourself.' The older blonde took the teen brunette's small hand and led her upstairs and into Miley's room. They stepped into the cold bathroom to find the vulnerable—no, officially broken—brunette lying lifelessly on the floor. She gasped at the site beyond her. Demi fell down onto the floor and started crying as she held the brunette in her arms.

'Why, Miley, why?' she yelled to the icy air with them. Tish gasped at how much Demi cared for her dear daughter. She regretted not being there for her when she needed her the most, instead she just made the condition for her worse. 'Miley, please say this isn't true. Please wake up.' The brunette who was crying hysterically said to the brown haired beauty who was no longer breathing.

After Demi's vulnerable state passed, she was still crying in the living room where everyone was. 'I have called the brothers and also Selena to come here, so we could explain everything to them'. Tish stated in front of the family. Demi quickly got up, she couldn't deal with more of this melancholy, and walked back up to Miley's room and glanced at a few things. Though, she found something that caught her eye, an envelope on her desk that was meant to be given to everyone. She took it and read it in her heart to herself. At this letter, she found herself shocked over what has gotten over the brunette. Demi felt a lot of things right then, anger, sadness, grief, worry, vengeance, and many more.

When the brothers and their family and Selena had reached the household. Tish broke the news to them which made all of them cry in tears, even Selena. She didn't know that her plan to bring Miley down had gone too far. Demi stood up and said, 'I found a letter which Miley had left for all of us. I found it on her table in her room. Are you guys willing to listen to it?'

They all nodded instantly. Demi breathed in then she read aloud...

'Dear all,

Hey everyone, you're all probably shocked where I am right now. I know and I'm so sorry. I had to make this decision for the best of me and for the best of everyone. I've tried everything to get my normal life back but it's just too hard to reach it back. So I made a paragraph for everyone I care about, including you, Selena.

Mom and dad: I love you guys so much and I know I'm going to miss you a lot. Maybe we'll meet again someday but not in this world for sure. You guys have been supportive for me all this time and thank you for that. I'm sorry I couldn't be the perfect daughter whom you can always depend on. But I tried my best. I have lost your trust over these past few weeks and I hope you guys understand it. I tried and tried to get my respect from you back, but it seems that is officially lost. But I love you guys, I just wanted you to know that.

Braison: Hey Brazz, I'm going to miss you, buddy. Promise me something? Just don't let my death take over your whole life, I trust you and I want you to live life at its fullest while you still have the chance. I love you, Brais, don't ever, ever, forget that.

Noah: Aww, my Noah bear. You have grown so much and I love you very much. I want you to always be smiley and exchange me there in the future. You're an awesome mini dudette. Listen to mommy and daddy, even your brother sometimes. I love you, Noah bear.

Brandi: Hey Brands, you're probably dissapointed in me but I had to do what I had to do. I'm sorry if you think I made the wrong decision, but I couldn't deal with all this. You're an awesome rocker, chicka. All the best wishes for you, Brands. I love you so much.

Trace: Trace, my big brother, my armor, my shield and my knight. I love you so much and you've been so supportive of me. Keep going with Metro Station and you're going to be bigger than you are now. Love you, Trace.

Demi: Demitria Devonne Lovato, I love you with all my heart for all of the support, care and love you have given me as my best friend. You're the most amazing and inspiring person in my whole life. You have awesome style, music and everything else, never let them go like I did. Live life at your best for me, kay? I'm already missing you so much right now. Thank you and I'm sorry for what I'm doing. I love you, so so much, babeh. *P.S. I'm seriously crying right now, thinking of you.

Joe, Kevin, Frankie: Thank you for being the best brothers I've never had my whole life. You have been supportive over everything in my life. You've been funny, kind and caring every time. Well, until today. Don't regret what you did, cause I know what you're thinking. You guys better keep up that work or else...I'm glaring now. I love you guys very very much.

Nick: Nick, Nick, Nick. Hey, boy. I've probably been hiding my feelings all this time but I really love you Nick. More than just a friend and definitely more than just a crush. I've been through a lot with you and I'm never going to forget them. I swear I won't forget you. You're one of the best guys in my life that I have ever loved, even if you're not mine.

The rest of my family: Though you haven't always been there for me, I want you guys to know that I still love you guys and thank you for everything. Nana, you're probably dissapointed in me, but I'm so sorry. I love you all. I'm hoping to meet Pappy out there.

Selena: Last but not least, my dear Selena. I used to think that I hate you. But everyone knows I couldn't hold grudges for long. I couldn't do revenge or hurt anyone physically. I'm sorry that I've made this decision and you're thinking it's all your fault. Believe me, it's not all you, it's also me. Thanks for making me realize all my mistakes. Don't worry, I won't haunt you. Bye, Selena.

I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH, I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU

All the best,

Your not-so-smiley-anymore'

Everyone, even Selena, cried. They all burst into tears immediately after Demi finished the last words of the brunette's letter. This all proves that you can't bring others down just to make yourself rise up. In the end, you will regret if you ever did it.

THE END.

**Okay this is one horrible one-shot. I just wanted to upload one just to try it out. And the message from this story is how much you're hurting Miley with those rude comments. Teens who sometimes give up easily may end up like this, it's tough for them. Just a short Miley support. **


End file.
